Episode 337
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 442 p.4-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Sanji | rating = 6.5 | rank = 4 |funiTitle = The Mysterious Skeleton Floating Through The Fog! Venture Into The Devil's Sea}} "Venture Into the Devil's Sea! The Mysterious Skeleton Floating Through the Fog" is the 337th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After the Straw Hat Pirates get into some hijinks involving octopus hunting, they discover a barrel in the middle of the ocean. When they open it, it starts up a massive red flare in the sky. The Thousand Sunny gets then thrown into the foggy Florian Triangle where it encounters a ruined ship. Luffy, Sanji and Nami go aboard the ship to investigate. There they meet a living skeleton man, whom Luffy immediately asks to join the crew. Long Summary Zoro is in the observation room of the Thousand Sunny. Looking out of the window, he sees something floating on the ocean and alerts the crew. As the others look out, they see it's a barrel and Usopp notes it has the character for "treasure" written on it. They pull it out of the water. Nami step outside and says it probably just has alcohol and food in it. She notes the whole message on the barrel says "Gift to the God of the Sea" and that this is a tradition for people to place those kinds of items in a barrel to pray for a safe journey. After some disappointment and discussion, they decide to open it anyway and drink up the booze. When they open the barrel, a large red light shoots up and explodes in the sky. The crew is a little shocked. They wonder what it means that there was a flare in the barrel and Robin wonders if it is a mere prank or something more serious. Usopp worry that this was a trap and Robin notes they could be targeted by someone. At that point, Nami notices changes in the atmosphere and senses a storm coming. She urges everyone to get in position to fight it as they only have five minutes. After some difficulties because of the strength of the storm, Franky uses Channel Zero of the Soldier Dock System and gets them out of the storm. Zoro notes how dark it has gotten even though it is not nighttime and Luffy mentions they are in the "ghost sea", the Florian Triangle, that Kokoro told them about. At that moment, they start hearing a haunting song sung in the distance while a massive black ship with torn sails slowly approaches them. The crew is stunned and terrified to see the "ghost ship" once they notice it. As the ship passes by the Thousand Sunny, they see a skeleton wearing a suit and an afro and drinking a cup of tea singing softly and watching them. Luffy is excited and wants to rush and see from up close the living skeleton of the legend. Sanji stops him and says he can't go alone or he will find a way to act rashly and get them in trouble. The crew draws straws and Nami and Sanji go with their captain. Once on the ship, Sanji and Luffy stare in amazement at the skeleton. The skeleton calmly apologizes for not greeting them properly but explains he was so surprised to see real people: all he has seen for years were terrifying ghost ships. He suggests they go inside and talk. He notices Nami and suavely notes how pretty she is. He tidies himself up and matter-of-factly asks if Nami can show him her panties, but the girl decks him. To Sanji's irritation, Luffy wants to know if the skeleton can poop but Sanji insists there are more important questions: who is he and how come he is alive and can talk. Luffy interrupts because he has an even more important question. Luffy offers the skeleton to join his crew and he accepts. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode of the Thriller Bark Arc. *Brook debuts (although he is not named yet). *The bounty hunters from the previous arc are mentioned. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 337 de:Ma no Umi totsunyū! Kiri ni ukabu Nazo no Gaikotsu